


There's Only One Rule: Don't Fuck With Aria

by OpalizedBone



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fingerfucking, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mind Meld, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i am trash, inappropriate usage of stasis fields, sheparia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Biotics flared, bright even through closed eyelids, as Shepard reversed their positions, slamming Aria into the wall and pinning her hands to the cold metal. Her lips found purchase along Aria’s jaw, teeth nipping and scraping along purple skin as she made her way to her throat. The moan that Aria let loose sent heat pooling in her belly.~Shepard and Aria blow off steam featuring inappropriate usage of stasis fields as restraints





	There's Only One Rule: Don't Fuck With Aria

Aria shoved Shepard, hard, and her back hit the club wall. Shepard grabbed her, about to throw the asari off of her, when Aria’s lips crashed into hers.

 

Aria kissed like she fought; hard, chaotic, intensity so bright it nearly blinded her. A moment passed before Shepard’s brain kicked back into gear, and she dragged Aria closer to her, giving as good as she got. Teeth clicked together as the kiss deepened, but neither woman cared—it was rough, sloppy, both of them wired up and ready to go. The club’s bass pounded through them, the noise of the crowd not quite enough to drown out the sounds that ripped free from their chests. It was dark in whatever back corner they found themselves in, but the occasional flash of red or blue highlighted them when the strobe lights turned their way.

 

Biotics flared, bright even through closed eyelids, as Shepard reversed their positions, slamming Aria into the wall and pinning her hands to the cold metal. Her lips found purchase along Aria’s jaw, teeth nipping and scraping along purple skin as she made her way to her throat. The moan that Aria let loose sent heat pooling in her belly.

 

Another surge of blue, and Shepard was the one pinned once again. Aria had her forearm across Shepard’s collarbone, and she leaned in to trap her earlobe between sharp teeth. Shepard groaned, clenching her jaw, hands tight around Aria’s waist.

 

“You sure you wanna do this with me, Shepard?” Aria growled into Shepard’s ear, voice pitched as low and throaty as she’d ever heard it.

 

“Your place. Now,” Shepard hissed back.

 

Aria smirked and led the way.

~

As soon as the door slid closed behind them, Aria had Shepard crowded up against it, caged in by strong arms. The smell of leather and gunpowder clung to her as she pressed in close, running her tongue along Shepard’s neck before her teeth closed in a sharp bite. Shepard grabbed her hips, hissing, pulling her closer. One of Aria’s hands tangled into her hair, and she yanked her head back, exposing the line of her throat to her hungry teeth. Shepard cried out, eyes clenched, and bucked her hips, trying to throw Aria off, to take control. Shepard’s biotics flared, trying to gain leverage, but she was no match for Aria, who pinned her to the wall with a stasis field.

 

“You gonna tease me all night, or fuck me?” Shepard growled, glaring at Aria. The queen of Omega looked her up and down, teeth bared.

 

“Doesn’t look like you’re in a place to argue, Shepard,” Aria murmured, keeping her still with her biotics.

 

“Fuck,” Shepard spat, starting to struggle. “Fuck you, Aria.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Aria smirked, moving in. She started undoing Shepard’s armor, long fingers finding hidden releases easily. It was thrown haphazardly on the floor, piece by piece, until Shepard stood in a tank top, pants, and boots. Aria turned and tossed her onto the bed, and as her back hit the mattress, the stasis field broke.

 

Shepard sat up with a growl, but Aria was on her in a second, straddling her waist and kissing her hungrily. Shepard groaned in her throat, yanking Aria’s jacket off her arms and working on the buckles of her leather corset. It was off a second later, and Aria knelt above her, naked from the waist up. Shepard pulled back to admire the view for a moment before flipping them, pinning Aria to the mattress with a growl. She managed to place her hands in a stasis field, trapping her on the bed, and took the opportunity to shuck off Aria’s boots and bottoms.

 

Crawling over Aria, Shepard kissed her, hard, palming her chest roughly. Aria arched her back as Shepard pinched her nipples, groaning deep in her chest. Sharp teeth nipped at Shepard’s bottom lip, Aria bucking her hips to goad her on. Shepard broke the kiss to nip her way down Aria’s throat and latched onto the tip of one breast, teeth and tongue working over it harshly. Aria groaned, thrashing to try to throw off the stasis field, her own biotics flashing.

 

“I don’t have all goddamn day, Shepard,” Aria hissed, and Shepard rolled her eyes—but she was as impatient as Aria, and one hand scratched down her stomach to dive between her legs.

 

Shepard moaned into Aria’s breast at the abundant wetness she found, fingers sliding through slick folds. She pulled off Aria’s nipple with a wet pop, moving to suck a hickey onto the top of her breast as she circled her clit roughly.

 

“Fuck,” Aria groaned, finally falling limp on the mattress. Her hips moved in rough waves, following Shepard’s rhythm, and Shepard let the stasis fall away. Aria’s hands found her back, raking lines over her white tank top before tangling in her hair and pulling hard. Shepard raised her head, meeting Aria’s lips in a harsh kiss, fingers sliding down to press against her opening with contrasting gentleness.

 

“Okay?” Shepard pulled back just enough to ask, and Aria nodded.

 

“Just fuck me already,” Aria replied, dragging her back into the kiss. Shepard let her fingers sink into her, wet heat welcoming the two digits. Aria moaned into the kiss, letting her hips rock up to meet her. Shepard set a fast pace, roughly curling her fingers with every thrust, and Aria gasped, fingers tightening in Shepard’s hair. “Fuck, yes.”

 

Shepard angled her hand so her palm pressed into Aria’s clit, shoving one thigh between her legs, thrusting into Aria. Her thigh ground up into Shepard, providing perfect pressure against her clit. A sharp groan tore free from Aria’s chest, and she pulled away from the kiss to pant. Her back arched, body writhing under Shepard’s, and her fingers made sloppy, wet sounds between Aria’s thighs.

 

“Fuck, I need to come,” Aria hissed, yanking Shepard’s face down to her throat. Shepard got the hint, mouthing along her neck and biting down. “I need to meld, Shepard.”

 

It was as close as Aria would get to asking, and Shepard was more than happy to oblige.

 

“Do it,” Shepard pulled off to rasp, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise on Aria’s throat. “Come.”

 

Aria’s mind crashed into hers, forming a shallow bond and drawing to get what she needed. Shepard hadn’t been particularly close before, with only Aria’s leg between hers, pressed against her through her pants, but she was suddenly right at the edge, the meld amplifying and echoing every movement between the pair.

 

“Fuck!” Aria cried out, walls clenching around Shepard’s fingers as she came hard. Shepard groaned into her throat, muscles tightening in a small, sympathetic orgasm. The pair rode the waves together, hips rocking, backs arching. Aria’s hands in her hair tugged her face up, and they kissed, sloppy and uncoordinated in their pleasure.

 

Eventually, they fell limp, meld breaking. Shepard could feel Aria’s chest rising and falling rapidly beneath her. She laid still for a moment before rolling over and kicking her boots off. She still had on her pants and tank top, but she didn’t care.

 

“Fuck, Shepard,” Aria panted. “Not bad.” Shepard shot a glace sideways, half-glaring. The meld hadn’t been strong enough to give her a good, satisfying orgasm, and she was gonna be pissed if Aria was done.

 

“Is that it?” Shepard asked, hiking herself up on one elbow. “’Not bad?’ You gonna return the favor or what?”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Aria rolled her eyes, but flipped over onto all fours and crawled over to her, shoving her down onto the mattress. She kissed her, all teeth and tongue, rucking her tank top and compression bra up under her collarbones. Her dog tags fell to her bare chest, cool against her skin, but she quickly forgot about them as Aria palmed her chest, breaking the kiss to nip along her throat. She paused long enough to suck a bruise at the base of her neck before moving on, nipping along her chest.

 

Aria wasted no time with her pants, shoving her hands down the front unceremoniously to cup her between her legs. She was dripping wet, Aria’s fingers skating along her folds without finding purchase for a moment. But then she was rubbing quick circles over her clit, and sparks danced behind Shepard’s eyelids.

 

“Fuck,” Shepard hissed, scratching along Aria’s back and pulling her closer. Aria reached her nipple and sucked it into her mouth, nibbling the tip, as she let Shepard buck her hips up to her hand. Her pants were going to be ruined, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

 

Aria sat up, straddled one thigh, and grabbed Shepard’s hand, guiding it back to her soaked folds. Shepard rubbed at her for a moment before pressing her fingers back inside Aria, fucking her quickly. Aria moaned, rocking her hips, and slid her hand down to circle Shepard’s dripping opening.

 

“Fuck me,” Shepard gasped as Aria paused, and the asari thrust her fingers inside and curled up. Shepard cried out at the sudden burst of pleasure, hips bucking haphazardly. She found feel how wet Aria was around her fingers, dripping down to smear along her pants, and added a third finger. Aria moaned, leaning up to kiss her, fingers moving faster, harder.

 

Shepard’s orgasm was rushing towards her at warp speed, and she panting into the kiss, biting Aria’s lip and moaning. Aria seemed just as close, her movements growing sloppy as she lost herself in the pleasure.

 

“Meld with me,” Aria gasped, her words both a command and a plea, and Shepard nodded frantically, desperately, wanting to feel Aria come apart in her arms.

 

The meld was deeper this time, two minds nearly becoming one, and they went rigid as the pleasure skyrocketed, echoing across the meld, able to feel everything the other did. Shepard cried out as she came, throwing her head back, and felt Aria do the same. She could feel the asari clench around her fingers, walls pulsating, wetness running over her palm and soaking into her pants, and she struggled to keep her hand moving, helping the other through her orgasm. Aria groaned, rocking her hand against her heated core, and Shepard moaned again.

 

It lasted for longer this time, their pleasure rising and falling like waves. When they finally came back to themselves, it took a moment for Shepard’s vision to clear and settle. Slowly, she pulled her fingers free, and Aria did the same, wiping her hand on Shepard’s ruined pants. She made a face, but they were really beyond saving, anyway.

 

Aria nipped her throat in what might be considered a thank-you gesture and rolled over. Shepard shifted into a comfortable position, trying to catch her breath, and then glanced over at Aria.

 

“Fuck…” Aria sighed, stretching with a smile. “I needed that. Wanna grab a drink before you go?”

 

“I think I can find time for that,” Shepard replied, sitting up and pulling her top back into position. She looked down at her soaked, ruined pants and sighed. “You have any pants I could wear?”

 

“The fuck I look like, a walking closet?” Aria scoffed, but got up to rummage in her drawers. She found a pair of legging that could ostensibly stretch to fit Shepard’s more muscular frame and tossed them to her.  Shepard stripped her bottoms off and pulled the leggings on, sans-underwear, and began to assemble her armor.

 

When they were finally presentable, the pair made their way back to Afterlife, ignoring any glances thrown their way. After all, no one fucked with Aria—except Shepard, that is.


End file.
